An Introduction to Mirror World
by Leer Justice
Summary: It appeared without warning; an entire world parallel to our own. An entire dimension in which time runs quietly alongside our own in perfect unison. This world, while familiar, is ultimately alien. From the landscapes, their history, and even the residents that reside there... A fact about mirror images: the reflection that appears in the looking glass is A-l-M-o-S-T identical.


**Author's Note:** Before reading, I would like to say that this **_is_** mostly canon to After Story. It mentions several events that will occur in the Amazing Mirror arc, and two that occur before Amazing Mirror. This fanfiction is being narrated by an unseen character, and contains very little spoilers regarding the arc. The few that may be considered spoilers are revealed very early in the arc, and another involves one of the previously mentioned events that occur before Amazing Mirror and a never-before-seen-or-mentioned OC, which is not considered a spoiler when read outside of context.

* * *

 **The History of Mirror World**

Mirror World's exact origins are difficult to place, but many scholars and scientists theorize that it may be an alternate dimension in which time runs alongside our own in perfect unison. Perhaps Mirror World came into existence the very instant our own began, or it was a dimension created through other means at a later point in history.

One thing is certain, Mirror World holds many similarities with our own world. From the landscapes, the residents, and their history - their world is in many ways a mirror image to our own - hence this newly discovered world being christened as "Mirror World". The events that have occurred throughout their world's history closely match our own, but several alterations have been discovered and recorded by our research team.

Perhaps the most impactful alteration discovered is the fate of Mirror World's Galaxy Soldier Army at the end of the great war against Nightmare. Rather than fight to their last breath in defiance, the army was forced into a sadistic choice by the dictator of their universe - surrender, obediently serve under him, and he would spare their lives...or continue the rebellion and he would slaughter the remaining numbers of the dwindling Galaxy Star Army.

When presented with these options, Sir Arthur made his choice: He Surrendered

The Galaxy Star Army was apprehended, and every soldier that didn't defy Sir Arthur's orders to surrender was required to submit and become a servant of Nightmare. The few soldiers that still chose to oppose Nightmare were either immediately disposed of, quickly pledged their allegiance to Nightmare after witnessing his power firsthand, or went into hiding and faded into obscurity.

From that point onward, the future became bleak for the rest of the universe with Nightmare having complete control of the Galaxy Soldier Army. The very soldiers that vowed to liberate and protect the galaxy were now at their greatest enemy's disposal, leaving Mirror World in a perpetual cycle of violence. However, just as our world held onto hope through a legend, they did as well. Exceeding space-time, a Star Warrior would arrive to save them - Kirby of the Stars.

Another important alteration: He Never Arrived

Dark Matter exists in Mirror World as well. When Dark Matter arrived to claim possession of Mirror World, Dark Mind forced the otherworldly beings into a forced fusion with himself, turning what was once Mirror World's Nightmare into an even more dangerous villain: Dark Mind

Mirror World lost all hope at that point, and Dark Mind was growing increasingly bored with his own world. Another world was discovered by mere coincidence, a world of light, shining with hope. And the overlord wanted nothing more than to take this new world for his own, and corrupt it as he had his homeworld.

 **Mirror World's Discovery**

Mirror World's existence went virtually unknown by the public until several months following the aftermath of Marx Soul's rampage and the mysterious emergence of the eldritch horror known only as ∞. Galaxy-renown swordsman and successor of the Galaxy Soldier Army, Sir Meta Knight, mysteriously disappeared overnight without a trace of evidence pointing to his whereabouts.

Several days later, it seemed Sir Meta Knight had returned safe and sound no worse for wear. However, those that came into contact with him reported that the knight was not acting himself. The new rumors surrounding Sir Meta Knight finally came to a head when the knight brutally attacked the Star Warrior, Kirby. This attack had several unexpected outcomes, not only outing the knight as an imposter to Kirby, but left the pink hero with three new allies: Keeby, Kaby, and Korby.

When faced with the task of determining how these three new Star Warriors came to be, most scientists and specialists involved in the case eventually came to the uncertain conclusion that they were pulled from an alternate dimension and accidentally summoned here - The imposter wielded a sword similar to Sir Meta Knight's famed and sought after Galaxia, and it is being widely speculated that this Mirror World Galaxia may be capable of allowing multi-dimensional travel for not only it's wielder, but those the wielder chooses to summon.

After the assault, Kirby and co. quickly pursued the attacker and arrived at the entrance to Mirror World - described by eyewitnesses as an large, elegant looking glass with a golden frame. The imposter fled into the mirror, proving it to be permeable, with the squad of young Star Warriors following close behind.

The imposter was then revealed to have abducted the real Sir Meta Knight, sealing him inside a mirror prison and breaking it into many shards. Through their teamwork, Kirby and co. braved the familiar, yet alien world and succeeded in recovering the pieces of the mirror to restore Sir Meta Knight to his former glory.

After a long battle with the admins of the Galaxy Soldier Army, the band of Star Warriors fought against Dark Mind in a valiant and selfless effort to free Mirror World from Dark Mind's cruel reign. With the young heroes' success, we can only hope our sister world's residents can avoid another alteration and begin to recover from the hardships endured under their dictator, as we have since freed from Nightmare.

 **Mirror World's Inhabitants**

The residents of Mirror World are alike us in many ways; sharing similar DNA, names, and even our likenesses. However, many alterations exist for the residents of this world as well. It would be incorrect to call the Mirror World counterparts complete opposites of ourselves, but more often than not, the inhabitants possess traits that directly clash with our own.

Beginning with outward appearances, unlike the majority of Pop Star's population, the usual Mirror World resident sports dark colors, such as grays, reds, and blacks, or faded and washed out colors of their counterpart in our world. Other physical differences are present, but they greatly vary depending on the individual. As of now, Sir Meta Knight's imposter is the only resident to have been initiated in direct contact.

Sir Meta Knight's imposter, otherwise known as Dark Meta Knight, at first glance seemed to be no more than a palette swapped Sir Meta Knight. However, upon closer inspection by the heroes, he possessed several physical alterations not present in the Sir Meta Knight of our world - the most notable being a large scar over one eye. Other alterations included a set of sharp, pointed teeth not unlike those of a shark, and a bulkier frame, possibly due to the harsh environment and duties he was to take part in as one of Dark Mind's servants.

Dark Meta Knight seemed to possess some skills of his counterpart, the most obvious being swordplay. However, his fighting prowess extends beyond swordplay, as Sir Meta Knight was not abducted after the loss of a sword-based duel. Rather, once Sir Meta Knight disarmed his counterpart, Dark Meta Knight retaliated with his fists. Dark Meta Knight's physical alterations assisted him greatly in unarmed combat, allowing him to catch Sir Meta Knight by surprise and knock him unconscious.

He is not bound to a code of chivalry and honor as Sir Meta Knight; he will use any means necessary to achieve victory, dishonorable or otherwise. Dark Meta Knight refuses to remain stoic during combat, and even takes pleasure in goading his opponents.

On the sociolinguistic side, Dark Meta Knight was described as speaking in a peculiar accent ( **Author's Note:** A Brooklyn Accent) as well as speech heavily littered with obscenities and slang, greatly contrasting Sir Meta Knight's regal and formal diction.

Additionally, during his time as Dark Meta Knight's hostage inside the mirror prison, Sir Meta Knight briefly observed him interacting with a female comrade. He described his counterpart, with much distaste, as being "an unrepentant flirt the likes of which I have never before seen".

Even with this small amount of evidence present, it is clear our Mirror World counterparts are vastly different when compared to ourselves, but are not complete opposites. Unfortunately, all contact with Mirror World has been severed due to Kirby and co. refusing to reveal the whereabouts of the Dimensional Mirror, and no further research can be obtained on the residents due to Dark Meta Knight's apparent death before he could be apprehended and delivered to this world.

It's unfortunate, but nothing can be done now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** One last thing I would like to point out. Dark Meta Knight's characterization is not fully explored here, as this fanfiction is from one character's limited point of view, with occasional input with other characters' opinions on him. Consider what little that is revealed on Dark Meta Knight so far as a preview of what is to come. He's **_very quickly_** making his way to my top five favorite characters to write for in After Story.

And about his speech being 'littered with obscenities'? Don't get too excited/upset, this fanfiction will remain rated K+, but Dark Meta Knight's dialogue may be more radar-dodging at times than other characters'.


End file.
